maximumghost hunt
by CaptainTimeTk.CainoftheUSSFate
Summary: max is the only one left of the flock and moves to japan. i own nothing ,sorry bad summary better one inside max x Lin and Mai x Naru well those who have read the first draft i have redone it and i hope you enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

The River of Red

A cold shiver runs through my spine as I felt the shadows of my past fallow me to the brink of my nightmares. I can still here my family's screams in the darkness, who will save me from my destruction.

Chapter one

Five years since…. Since their deaths, five years since I've trained to forget the pain of my heart. My Flock, every time I think of them I can feel another piece break off of my heart.

I failed, I failed them…my family…..I was supposed to be there to protect them, but I was too late, and my weakness got them killed. Sometimes I wonder to that night if they ever could forgive me.

Sigh I guess I'll never know. I guess the only good thing that I ever did was get revenge on those asses who called them self's INTEX.

you may be wondering what I'm talking about, well about five years ago me and the flock went against the School, and whoever was associated with them, and what we didn't know was when we fought them, they created a super virus, that could kill us all, but they had to test it out to see if it worked, and so while we found a place to sleep, they knocked us out, without us noticing until it was too late.

One by one the flock died, starting with Gazzy, then Angel, Nudge, Iggy, And lastly Fang. You may be asking what about you how are you still alive without it effecting you. Well the answer is quite simple I didn't leave Scott free, somehow the virus mutated me even more than what I already was. After mourning their deaths I went after all the school, and brought them all down.

Gee max what are you doing now that they are all gone? Well right now I am looking through a Japanese News Paper looking for a job that would keep me, from trying destroy something. AKA my apartment.

Now let's see "Cook?" nope I may be better at cooking, but I refuse to be to be a chef. Hmmm let's see Ghost hunter…..Secretary…..lawyer…wait what did it say Ghost hunter? Yes…yes it did.

Hmmm I'm going to give them a call it seems fun, and much more exciting than being a secretary.

End of Pov

Mai's POV

Sigh it's been Five years since I Was re-instated at Shibuya Physic Research, and given different cases from demons, poltergeist, and even other ghost hunters.

Sigh looking at the clock I saw that Naru has yet to call for his Te…."Mai Tea" I spoke to soon. Getting up from my desk I walked over to the kitchen and started to boil the water, when it's done I fill up Naru's cup and headed to his office.

"Ne Naru here's your Tea. I said placing it onto his desk, and began to walk away without waiting, for a thank you, before he spoke.

"Mai we are someone has answered our ad that we placed out, and they will be her in an hour or so. Tell me when they arrive." He said before returning to work on his computer.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

End of pov


	2. Chapter 2

Least time

"Mai we are someone has answered our ad that we placed out, and they will be her in an hour or so. Tell me when they arrive." He said before returning to work on his computer.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

End of pov

Chapter Two: Meeting the Bodyguard/certified baby sitter

Max pov

After calling the number, the guy that I talked to had given me the address of the place I was supposed to show up at. Looking at the clock I gave a sigh it was 8:03, standing from the chair I look over to where my keys were at and seen the picture of the flock, from when we live at the E-shaped house.

Ripping my eyes away I grabbed my keys and headed to my motorcycle; it used to be an old medical bike that I came across, it was so beaten and worn do to its age, and so I took pity on it and fixed to the best I could, and err… well the rest is history.

Starting of the engine always gave me chill, it gave me the feeling that something Adventurous was going to happen, and I never knew the details, but it always kept me going.

Over what felt like an hour I came up to the meeting sight, it was what it seem to me was a complex with a café conjoined.

Walking up the steps I could see the letterings that spelled out S.P.R to which stood for Shibuya physic research. Cautiously I look around, I felt something watching me, and I don't know what it was.

I opened the door and I was greeted by a young girl that was no older than 15."Hello my name Is Mai Taniyama, how may I help you?"

"Umm yes I'm here for my appointment with Kazuya Shibuya, about a job offering?"

"May I have your name please?" she asked politely, she almost reminded me of angel, and weirdly enough nudge.

"Yes my names Max Ride." I said giving her a nod of the head. Which she returned and quietly asked me to have a seat, to which I complied to.

End Pov

Mai's Pov

I was sitting at my desk doing paper work for Naru I heard the door open, I saw a beautiful lady walk in, she almost looked like an Angel, which has seen to many things, she wore a pair of White checkered leggings with a Black like dress that just seemed to flow with her movement, along with a motorcycle jacket. And in her hair were feathers, there were six in total. Snapping out of my thoughts I asked her if she needed anything.

She must have been the person who Naru told me about, when I asked her for her name she told me it was Max Ride. And left it at that.

Before I left to get the boss I asked her to take a seat, in the lounge area.

Heading to Naru's office I stopped by Lin's and told him that an applier for the job was here, and headed to tell Naru that they were here.

"Ne Naru your appointment is here, she's waiting for you in the lounge area."

"Very well go and make us some tea." He replied standing up, and grabbing his lap-top.

Muttering under my breath I went to make that narcissists his tea.

I heard a cough/laugh coming from max, I must have said everything out loud. Ugh I so hate my life.

End of Mai's pov

Back to max

When Mai left a huge tall person walked in, and sat across from me, he looked about 7ft 5 dressed in a suit and tie, and from what I get he was Chinese.

He looked up and our eyes met, something in me clicked it felt like I found my other half of some cheesy crap like that, this feeling I…I wish to rid of it I promised them that I would ever give my heart to no one, to keep I under lock and key.

About 45 minutes of staring someone cleared their voice.

"Hello, my name Is Kazuya, and I run this establishment,"

/Time Skip/

Five hours, it took five hours for this interview, but in the end I got the part, apparently I'm like a mix between a certified babysitter/bodyguard/ghost hunters.

"The reason for this was because apparently their little assistant gets into more trouble than a clown circus with fireworks, and on top of that she might as well have a sign that says come and get me, "I'm and easy target for ya."

Which just from me meeting her I agreed to the terms, because for some reason I felt drawn to the dude but also Mai.

Snapping out of my thought I caught the last paragraph.

"You start your job tomorrow after Mai moves in."

Inner max dialog

/Those Hume that may be reading this, the terms that I spoke of was that to protect the girl I must either live with her or she with me, and of course that means I need a bigger place, and you may be thinking who would let a person live with you when you first just met, well answer this was the only way to work and so tada here we are. Moving.


End file.
